I am, because you are
by indelibleink13
Summary: College AU. Myka is an RA and Helena is a new transfer student. Hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I was inspired by the Bering and Wells AU week. Seriously, there are some amazingly talented people out there! Anyways, this is one chapter as of now. Depending on response and time, I might expand the story. No beta, so all mistakes are mine or your imagination's! Title comes from a Pablo Neruda poem. Please comment and review! Be gentle but firm :)

Without further ado...

* * *

Myka made her way down the empty dorm hallway. This was one of her favorite parts of being an RA, she got to return to school early during breaks. Oh sure, enforcing rules had its own appeal but she enjoyed the time alone. Being an RA also paid for her room and board and she got to do laundry for free, but she needed the solitary time to recharge. And read. Oh! How she loved the time alone to read. Her coursework kept her pretty busy so she used time during school breaks to read for herself. Living above her family's bookstore meant she always had access to books when she went home.

Her musings on the written word were interrupted by a scream, "Bloody hell! Subpar...machinery...not worth the price of parts!"

Since she thought she was the only one in the building, Myka was taken by surprise by the outcry. Not to mention that the choice of words weren't really the typical University of Colorado fare.

Walking into the laundry room, Myka was greeted by quite the sight. A slight, dark haired woman stood shaking one of the dryers and when she wasn't shaking the machine, she was kicking it. All the while letting the accented curses fly.

"Ca..can I help you?" Myka slowly approached the girl, not wanting to agitate her any more.

"You can sod off!" The girl swung around to face Myka with fury still storming across her face. The anger swiftly dissipated as brown eyes found green. "Or you could allow me to make a better first impression. Hello, my name is Helena Wells." Helena walked forward with her hand outstretched and a winsome smile on her face.

Myka's head swam from the abrupt switch in Helena's mood. She was also distracted by the deep shade of the other girl's eyes that was only matched by the inkiness of her hair. And she'd be lying if Helena's smile didn't make her look like she already knew Myka's secrets.

Shaking out of her reverie Myka responded, "Hi...I'm Myka Bering the RA for this floor. Maybe I could write-up the dryer for misbehaving?" She grimaced as she heard the lame joke tumble out of her mouth.

"Well, maybe this time we could let it go with a warning," said Helena, still with a smirk firmly planted on her face.

"Are you visiting one of the other RAs or athletes?" Myka knew everybody on her floor and she was sure she would have noticed the charming British girl in her dorm. She also knew that the only other students on campus would be residence life staff or on a sports team.

"Oh no darling, I just moved here from London," Helena answered. "Your university was kind enough to allow me to move in early. I suppose they thought it would help me acclimate to my new surroundings. Perhaps you could show me around campus? I would be ever so grateful!"

"Sure. I suppose that would fall under my job description. We can get started tomorrow?" Myka asked.

"Aces!" Helena replied hitting Myka with a full-fledged smile. Myka felt a grin slowly make its way across her face. She had the sneaking suspicion she wasn't going to get too much reading done this break.

"No, Pete! I don't know! It's not my fault the football team doesn't have to be on campus! Actually, she'd be considered English I think. All right, all right. I promise to show her your picture. Although I don't think that's part of the typical tour. Hey, hey, hey to you too." Myka chuckled as she closed the phone on the conversation with her best friend. In typical Pete Lattimer fashion, he had wanted details on the "hot, British chick." As she went back to picking her outfit, she wondered how the school's star quarterback managed to be both charming and disgusting at the same time. He'd say it was a gift!

Myka had called Pete after trying on her third outfit that morning. She wasn't sure why, but she wanted to make a stellar second impression on Helena during her tour. Not that she hadn't given campus tours before, but this one felt different. Special. "Ugh! It's fine! It's winter anyways!" She exclaimed while giving herself one last look in the mirror. She knew most of her ensemble would be covered by her winter coat, but what if they stopped for lunch? Myka ran her fingers through her curly hair before slamming her knit cap down on them, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

Helena saw Myka approaching the Library-their designated meeting spot-before the RA caught a glimpse of her. Helena had some books to gather for the upcoming semester; otherwise they would have just met in the hall. Besides, it gave her a chance to admire the long strides that Myka took, even through the slick snow that covered the sidewalk. The American looked determined and...nervous? Myka kept fidgeting with her hat like she couldn't decide whether to keep it on or toss it in the nearest trash can. Helena found it all endearingly charming. A sentiment she decided to keep to herself, for the time being, as Myka opened the door to the Library.

"Morning! Ready to get this tour underway?" Myka greeted her new charge. Helena smirked and inclined her head toward her tour guide as a sign that she was indeed ready to get started. Myka had to wonder if she would ever get used to the effect that Helena's smile had on her. Probably not.

/

"...and that building also has a bunch of Engineering classes in it."

"Oh yes darling, I know! I had a small bit of an orientation there as a mechanical engineering major. It was the closest I could come to my work in Engineering Science at Oxford," Helena said with a mix of pride and just the _tiniest _bit of embarrassment.

"Oxford, huh? Soooo...what brings you all the way to this side of the Colonies?" Myka asked. She tried to sound casual, but her heart had been pounding the entire tour and not because they had climbed a lot of stairs. She couldn't help but be intrigued by the other woman. Throughout the trip across campus, Myka had been impressed with the questions Helena had asked and how her eyes had lit up when they came to the research facilities. Myka loved Pete, but he did not share Myka's appreciation of the academic. Apparently Helena was a kindred spirit.

Helena ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath. "That is a story for another day. And I believe this is the part of the tour where you drop me off in front of the door to my room and we go our separate ways, both looking forward to the next time when we two shall meet again." Before Myka knew quite what was happening, one of her hands was clasped between both of Helena's and the Brit was leaning forward to plant a quick kiss on her cheek. Helena chuckled at the look on Myka's face as she disappeared into her dorm room. Myka walked down the hall, smiling to herself as she thought, _Maybe I could get used to this whole sharing space thing after all._ **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, keep them coming, and to those who deemed this worthy of following! This chapter is a bit longer than the first. Too wordy? Just trying to establish connections and whatnot. Still no beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I know nothing about University of Colorado-Boulder aside from what is on the website, so if what I put in here is wrong, I apologize. I also do not own Warehouse 13 or its characters.

* * *

Over the next couple days, the two young women fell into an easy routine. Helena would come down and knock on Myka's door. Between late night rounds and her natural tendency to sleep in, Myka never seemed to be able to beat Helena in the "bright and early" category. Myka wasn't complaining though because more often than not Helena showed up with a cup of coffee in hand. Once she learned of Myka's weakness for an "Americano with an extra shot and room," the Brit tried her best to indulge her RA. Helena staunchly continued to imbibe her favorite Earl Grey tea in the mornings. The two would then make their way to the common area of the dorm and pull the comfiest chairs over to the corner window and proceed to read or chat about whatever plans they had for the rest of the day. They discovered they shared an advanced Literature class, Global/Transnational Approaches; so many hours were spent discussing their favorite authors and poets. Every moment seemed precious, although they did not give voice to the feeling, because they knew break was swiftly ending and the bubble they had formed would have to pop.

"I just don't understand why we have to have another res. life staff orientation! Nothing has changed from the first semester. Aside from a few new students, I suppose," Myka grumbled. Normally she wouldn't have minded the extra meetings, but she didn't like the interruptions to her time with her new friend.

"Well darling, I suppose you shall just have to keep a stiff upper lip and all that rot. Pip, pip...cheerio?" Helena laughed as Myka stuck out her tongue. She enjoyed the expressions Myka made when she went out of her way to exaggerate her "Englishness."

"I know you don't _actually _talk like that you know," Myka responded around the grin that had found an almost permanent home on her face ever since she met Helena. "Thank you for showing me the error of my ways, I suppose. I know I shouldn't complain since the job pays and looks good on a resume. Besides, you probably have better things to be doing with your time than hang around with me."

Helena fixed Myka with an unreadable expression before arching an eyebrow and smirking, "My dear, would that I could spend _more _time in your company. Alas, we both have obligations to which we must attend."

Myka couldn't help the pleasant little flip her stomach did when Helena looked at her and uttered that first sentence. Hoping to hide the blush she could feel forming she asked, "Speaking of obligations, do you have any idea who might have tinkered with one of the dryers in the laundry room? A certain transfer student, mayhaps?"

Helena's expression became one of exaggerated innocence, "I haven't the faintest idea who might have done such a thing. If I hear anything, you'll be the first person I tell."

Myka stood, getting ready to leave for one of her required meetings, "Mmhmm...I'm sure it has absolutely nothing to do with any of those schematics I see you sketching away at in that notebook you carry around. Well, said person might be interested to know that a security camera has been installed in the room. Administration does not take kindly to, and I quote, 'school property being tampered with.' So just let him _or her_ know that Big Brother is watching."

"A camera can be tampered with as easily as a dryer, you know," Helena exclaimed over her shoulder as she got up and walked off back to her room.

/

The bubble popped two days later. Students began returning to campus and the quiet solitude the girls enjoyed was interrupted by that unique rhythm that only college campuses can offer. Myka had her hands full with organizing activities for the dorm residents and tacking up individualized door decorations for each student. Helena appreciated the gears that adorned her name, especially because it deviated from the cartoon theme that Myka had chosen for the floor that quarter. Even though it had only been about a week, little touches like the door decs allowed Helena to think that the connection she felt to Myka was not quite one-sided after all.

For her part, Myka had very little time in the first days of the semester to think about the effects of her actions. Myka wanted Helena to know that she valued their friendship, but not in an obvious way. She didn't want to come on too strong, what did come on too strong even mean, not that she thought Helena would think that, but she didn't make friends easily...and why did Helena cause her normally organized mind to race like this?

As if conjured by her thoughts, Helena breezed in to the duty room that Myka currently occupied. All the RAs had to sit in the tiny room on the first floor of the dorm from 8:00 pm until 1:00 in the morning, walking around the floors every hour or so making sure things didn't get too out of hand. Much like their morning routine during break, Helena had started to make a habit of visiting Myka on the nights she was on duty.

"Darling, I can practically see the steam coming from your ears. What has you thinking so hard?" Helena asked as she made herself comfortable in a chair that had clearly seen better days.

Maybe it was because she had been interrupted mid-thought that had Myka speaking before thinking, "I was wondering whether you thought we-

"Mykes! Mykes! Mykes!" Pete burst through the door, unknowingly interrupting what was sure to be an interesting conversation. "Is she here? Did I miss her? Well, hello lovely lady! You must be our new British import. Myka has of course told you all about her devastatingly charming best friend and heterosexual life partner, Pete Lattimer. C'est moi, in the flesh! I know the picture next to the gym doesn't do the real thing justice."

Myka frowned at both Pete's antics and at the fact she had forgotten to show his picture to Helena while they were touring campus. "Pete, I…"

"Showed me all your accolades and I was dutifully impressed. I must confess to not knowing much about American football. Now Australian rules on the other hand…well, there's a game I can appreciate," Helena jumped in to the conversation with a small wink in Myka's direction.

Myka mouthed a 'Thank you' to Helena before giving Pete her undivided attention. "Yes Pete, we stood there for. ev. er. Just admiring your athletic acumen."

"No charge, ladies! So Helena, has Myka bored you enough with the sights and sounds of all that the Library has to offer? Ouch!" Pete's next joke died on his lips as Myka gave him a solid punch in the arm. "I **so** did not deserve that. You know that Library is your favorite place on this campus, so don't give me that look. I'm simply saying that Ms. Wells might enjoy the Lattimer lifestyle for a change since you've managed to keep us from meeting this whole week! I'd be offended if I didn't know it was just to protect her from my animal magnetism." Pete waggled his eyebrows in Helena's direction. A move that had disarmed many an undergrad on the Boulder campus.

"Actually, Helena was just about to tell me how an engineering major also decides to pick up a creative writing minor," Myka interrupted, feeling a bit perturbed at her friend's obvious flirting.

"I already told you darling, it all comes from the same need to invent something! Whether it's an object made of metal and wires or a story made from words. I like creating something out of nothing. We can't all combine our anthropology, linguistics, and literature work seamlessly into one degree."

"Don't drag my major into this! Dr. Nielsen and I worked really hard on my schedule so that it makes sense. At least my minors feed into my major, but aren't _you_ using two different sides of your brain? Practical engineering and fanciful creative writing skills are not the same thing..."

Pete recognized the determined look on his friend's face and knew she was just gearing up for a long argument. It was also clear to him that the two women had had this conversation before. The banter that was flying back and forth in the small room and the looks that followed made him wonder just what he had missed while away on Christmas break.

Before Pete could get a word in about how they should combine powers to make Captain Planet appear, a crash sounded from the basement. Myka grabbed the on-duty radio and headed toward the noise, rolling her eyes as Helena and Pete followed her downstairs. "You know, you two really shouldn't be following me down here."

"Mykes, you never split the party! You do not want to be the girl that goes to check out the creepy noise and ends up being the first one to die!" Pete explained while making some gesture that Myka assumed was someone being stabbed. She couldn't claim to understand every reference that Pete made.

When the trio made it to the laundry room in the basement, they were greeted to a floor scattered with clothes in various degrees of wet/dry or clean/dirty. Apparently, an overturned laundry basket was to blame for the noise they had heard. Several, by the looks of it. One of the piles of clothes moved and before either woman could say anything, Pete had pounced on top of it, looking more like a muppet wrangler than star quarterback. When the pile of clothes let out a high pitched scream, the group figured they were probably in the clear.

Helena rushed to the wriggling pile under Pete, "Get off of her! You're probably suffocating her!"

"Her? I was saving your life, lady!" Pete huffed, clearly hurt that his life-saving efforts were not being appreciated.

Helena began tossing off articles of clothes from the pile until she revealed the girl that had tried to disappear under the fallen pieces. "Don't call the cops! I just fell asleep. I'll be going now, my friends are probably wondering where I am. Hate to keep the fans waiting you know."

Before the girl could stumble out of the door, Myka stepped in front of her to block the way. "Hold on. I pretty much know every face in this dorm and I don't know you. What are you doing in this hall?"

"Um, I live off campus. I was just visiting a couple friends and I must have dozed off. Like I said, I'll just be going now."

"Don't you mean, you were just settling in for the night? Like you have been for the past week or so?" Helena gently asked. "I've seen you on the security camera feed. You come in and leave here about the same time every night and day. Isn't that right, Claudia?"

"Helena, we're gonna talk about that camera feed later," Myka said before turning her attention back to their found friend. "Is that true? Have you been spending your nights in our laundry room? Why? Who are you? And why does Helena know your name?"

* * *

Too cliche of an ending? Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have no words for how amazing everybody has been in regards to this story! I am sorry for the delay in update, my computer crashed. Hopefully, I can update a little more regularly this week. I think this might have 6 chapters in the end. Anyway, please keep reviewing it warms the cockles of my heart!

Disclaimer: Again, I know nothing about UofC-Boulder and I own nothing from Warehouse 13.

* * *

An awkward silence fell among the group as Claudia refused to answer Myka's questions.

"She's sat in on a few of my engineering classes. She's brighter than most of the majors occupying those seats," Helena answered for the girl.

Claudia took a deep breath, "H.G.'s right-"

"H.G.?" Myka's brow furrowed as she turned to Helena, who threw her hands up and shrugged in her best, don't-look-at-me-I'll-explain-later expression.

"Yeah, it's what everybody in class calls her, even the professors." Claudia continued, "I've been auditing some of the classes around campus. You know, just trying to figure out what path I want to take. Getting some of the general education classes out of the way...without bothering the administration with unecessary paperwork. I wouldn't want to add more to their already busy schedules. I guess I'm just a giver like that."

Myka raised her eyebrow in skepticism, "Riiiiiiight. Why don't we continue this discussion about your altruism upstairs in the duty room. I've been away for too long, who knows what other stowaways have gathered in the hallways."

Pete led everybody back up to the first floor, mumbling something about being party leader. Whatever he said made Claudia laugh as she followed him up the stairs. Myka rolled her eyes at the way her best friend just accepted the new state of things. As Helena started up the stairs Myka grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Helena, don't think I forgot your little comment about the security cameras. Why didn't you tell me about Claudia?"

"Well, she wasn't doing anything technically wrong. People audit classes all the time!Besides, I figured the poor thing could use a helping hand...or six as it turns out. She truly is one of the most brilliant minds I have met, after you of course. I didn't want her bright future snuffed out because she couldn't pay the university tuition." Helena replied with the most serious tone Myka had heard her use in the month and a half they had known each other. She wasn't sure what to do with that.

"I appreciate your wanting to help her; I just wish you had trusted me with this information."

"I do trust you, darling. I didn't want to put you in an awkward situation; I know you take your residence life position very seriously. I was going to tell you...after I figured out a solution, of course." Helena responded with a little of her normal confidence returning.

"Point taken. Speaking of my position, mind telling me why you were able to see Claudia on the security camera?" Myka asked, barely containing the smile that was fighting its way to the surface. She thought the camera was extreme but she couldn't just let Helena off the hook.

Helena huffed in a put upon fashion, "I hardly think it's necessary for me to tell you that I have been sending a looped feed of the first week's footage to the security office while streaming the live feed to my computer. If I had seen something out of the ordinary, other than Claudia, I would have alerted the authorities. Scout's honor."

Myka smiled at that, "I know you weren't a Scout, so don't even try. That camera goes live as soon as you are back in your room. Now can we please talk about the fact that your name is H.G. Wells?! Why didn't you tell me? After all the talks we've had about books and authors, I told you he was one of my favorites!"

"What can I say? My parents have a love of literature. It's something I've had to put up with my whole life. Let's not make a big deal out of it." Helena clasped her hands in front of her as she looked down, a gesture that Myka found impossibly adorable.

"All right, all right. I promise not to make a big deal about it," Myka started to move upstairs and that's when she realized that she hadn't let go of Helena's wrist. Myka dropped her hand and quickly turned away, hoping the other girl wouldn't notice her embarrassment.

No luck. Helena quickly grabbed Myka's hand back. "I hope you'll continue to use my full name though. I do so enjoy the way it comes trippingly off your tongue." Helena smirked as she gave Myka her hand back and moved past her to the stairway. She missed the look of shock on Myka's face as she tried to fight the blush she knew was spreading across her cheeks. Shaking her head she followed the cause of her distress up and out of the laundry room.

/

The group took turns taking care of Claudia, making quick work of accepting her as just another one of their merry band. She slept in Myka's or Helena's rooms. Pete snagged her free food from the various cafeterias around campus. Nobody really questioned a football player carrying around extra items or gallons of water. "Gotta bulk up," he would say to anyone who did do a double take as he walked past. Claudia liked staying with H.G. because they would stay up late at night and talk about inventions or scientific theories yet to be made fact, and what their roles might be in that future.

That was fun, but she liked staying in Myka's room better because it usually became a mini-sleepover. H.G. would join them at some point and after much begging on the guest's parts and making sure that homework was done on the RA's part, Myka would read out loud to her adoring audience. She had an extra bed because as an RA she didn't have a roommate and Claudia soon claimed it as her own. By some unspoken agreement Claudia and Pete, when he could spare a night, would pile on to Claudia's bed and H.G. would make herself comfortable on Myka's. Myka never sat in the bed for long because once she got going she would pace around the room, using different voices for different characters and acting out some of the scenes from the book.

Weekends were the best because Pete got to stay later on the girls' floor and the book reading was often preceded by a movie night. It fell to Pete and Claudia to educate their friends in the cinema of mainstream culture. Myka and Helena had their share of movies; they just tended to be what Pete dubbed "old people" movies. Although he did enjoy the detectives in most of the film noirs that Myka brought with her.

One Saturday the group was settling in for their requisite movie viewing. Before Pete started the movie Myka stood up from her spot next to Helena, "I have something for you Claude. It's a proper acceptance to U of C. You can still get in and register for a couple eight-week classes. Some of them are even online, so you can take them anywhere. I also got you a job for campus IT. I know it'll mostly be troubleshooting first-year student's problems, but it's something."

"Squeal of delight! Thanks Mykes! I don't know what to say! I will make this up to you I promise! As soon as I save up enough I will find a place to live. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Claudia jumped up and nearly knocked Myka down with the force of her hug.

Myka just smiled as she returned to her place, "It's nothing. I thought you might just continue to stay with one of us since rent around here can get pretty high. Besides, a wise woman once told me you have a bright future ahead of you. I want to be able to say, I knew her when! Now start the movie, I want to see if it holds up to what Douglas Adams actually wrote." As Claudia hit the lights and Pete started the movie Myka leaned over to Helena and whispered, "A wise and psychotic woman, actually."

Helena looked into the all too close green eyes and whispered back, "Thank you darling, after all, _there is no great genius without some touch of madness_."

Accepting the challenge she saw in the face before her, Myka responded without moving away, "Really? We're watching a movie about galaxy hitchhikers and you quote an ancient Roman? Only you, Helena, only you." Myka did not miss the twitch of Helena's lips when Myka pronounced her name. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't purposefully enunciated it.

"Shhhhh! You're missing the whole setup!" Pete scolded the two women, breaking the staring contest that had been taking place. The girls shared a conspiratorial grin before turning their attention back to the TV screen. Grins that grew into satisfied smiles as Helena shifted perpendicularly against the wall, leaving her legs to drape across Myka's for the rest of the movie. Claudia wasn't the only one who looked forward to movie night after all.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, this chapter might be odd, pacing-wise, but it got a lot longer than I intended. So the next chapter is already written! Again, thank you for all the reviews and follows! I know some of you are anxious to get to the smooching, hang in there ;)

Disclaimer: Again, I know nothing of U of C-Boulder. I own nothing of Warehouse 13, it owns me.

* * *

The semester passed, as only college semesters can; long days of lectures and projects that seemed endless until deadlines all of a sudden seemed too close and where did the months go? All of a sudden it's mid-terms and nobody has time for anything other than to stumble out of their rooms looking for food and water. For her part, Myka was looking forward to Spring Break. Not because she had any plans for Cancun, but she was definitely ready for her charges to be their parents' problems for a week. She had gotten permission to stay on campus during break; she only lived an hour and a half away in Colorado Springs and she was none too eager to spend all her time at home. The fact that a certain British student was also staying on campus didn't hurt either.

"I told you Charles, I simply cannot return so soon! For one, I don't have the money and I don't feel like becoming another charity case for our overly philanthropic parental units." Myka was surprised to hear Helena's voice carry down the hall. Clearly, the conversation about her staying on campus was not going over smoothly with the other Wells.

The RA was on her way to ask Helena if she required any studying sustenance. She took it as a point of pride that she had corrupted the Brit into enjoying a coffee ("Vile stuff") every now and then. She was just thinking better of it and started to turn back towards her room when a dark-haired force of nature came whirling out of Helena's room. "Come along darling, we're taking our daily constitution," Helena declared as she grabbed Myka by the elbow and pulled her out of the dorm.

Myka knew better than to break into the thoughts of her companion, so she contented herself with taking in their surroundings. Late March in Colorado was still pretty winter-like, even though the snow had melted enough to leave the sidewalks clear. She realized Helena was leading them to a small trail that started behind one of the administrative buildings and led into the fields where the ag. students were experimenting with different vegetation to see if they could replace some of the shrub- and grasslands that were becoming increasingly sparse across the state.

Helena stopped in a little clearing after they had been walking for about ten minutes. "I'm sorry you had to hear that exchange between myself and Charles. He can be obstinate sometimes. Most of the time, in all honesty." Helena stared across the clearing like she was willing the pine trees to move.

"It's okay Helena. Tracy, my older sister, drives me crazy most of the time. That's only when we're on speaking terms." Myka tried to force some levity into the gloomy mood that had descended on her friend. "And parents mean well, they just don't always know how to show it. My dad expected sons, so he's never been very good at dealing with the daughters he actually got. But I know he loves me deep, deep…deep down."

"I know you're right, it just gets a bit stifling sometimes. Charles can be insufferable but he's still my brother and I still love him. The distance really has made me appreciate the time we had together growing up. Some sayings do hold true, I suppose." Helena took a deep breath and let it out slowly, the cloud of air floating up before disappearing. They stood in companionable silence for some time, each one lost in her own thoughts of family-the one they were born into and the one they had built.

"Thank you." The words spoken so softly that Myka had almost missed them. "Thank you for listening and for…for everything." Helena still hadn't turned to face her, but Myka could see the small smile on Helena's face that made standing out in the cold all worth it. "Let's get back before someone reports us as missing, hmm?"

As they approached their dorm, Myka felt something hit her back. She turned around to see what it was, and was rewarded with a snowball to the gut. She couldn't see anyone but she heard Pete's distinctive laughter drifting up from behind a pile of snow. "You're dead Lattimer!" Myka pulled a confused Helena behind a pile of snow on the opposite side of the walk.

"Start making snowballs! I'm pretty sure I saw Claudia peek out from over there too!" Myka smiled as she started making her own pile.

After a couple frontal assaults that proved futile, H.G. noticed the number of missiles coming their way decreased. "Do you think they've given-"but the rest of her question was cut short by a stampeding Pete. He dumped the armful of snow he had been holding on top of the girls' heads. Their screams of surprise turned into peals of laughter as they piled on top of the football player, trying to bury him under as much snow as possible. They only barely managed to avoid Claudia as she tried to rescue her brother-in-arms, to no avail.

Eventually, the exhausted group collapsed and tried to catch their breaths. "That was great. Claude and I totally kicked your butts!" Pete crowed in victory.

"You may have won this battle Peter, but I assure you our side will win the war!" Helena declared. Myka was glad to see the smile on her friend's face was a genuine one. I'm gonna have to thank Pete.

/

The dorm was quiet now that most of the residents had left. Pete had taken Claudia home to Ohio. He wanted to introduce her to his sister, pretty sure they would get along like old friends. Myka was glad Claudia was getting the chance to expand her circle a little more. Her thoughts had wandered to the girl as she looked out the window from the dorm's common room. She and Helena had reclaimed their favorite study spot.

"She'll be fine darling." Helena's voice broke into Myka's thoughts.

"Like you know what I'm thinking." Myka responded with a small smile.

"I know you worry about her. I know that generous heart of yours has made room for her. And I know she will be just fine." Helena stretched her legs out until they rested on the arm of Myka's chair.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you." Myka scrunched her nose as she pushed the Brit's feet off her chair.

"Well, if my words of wisdom are going to be treated with such disdain I shall take my leave of you. I have some...projects to work on." Helena spoke as she stood and made for the door.

"Helenaaaaa...no damaging school property." Myka pleaded.

"Darling, I never damage school property...on purpose."

"Pleeeeease. For me," Myka played her trump card.

Helena saluted as she replied, "Righty-ho then!"

* * *

I know that ends on an odd note, but it was the best place I could find to divide what I had written. Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Did I say hilarity ensues? Apparently, one of the girls HAS to have a tragic back story. At least we had the snowball fight, right? I promise the next chapter will be more fun. Stay with me!

Disclaimer: U of C-Boulder, nada. Warehouse 13, not mine.

* * *

Helena had taken to continuing the nightly ritual of visiting Myka's room for a movie or a reading. Much to Myka's delight, Helena agreed to take turns with the reading. Myka often had to ask Helena to repeat passages because she was listening to the way the Brit's accent rolled around certain words instead of paying attention to the story itself. Her requests were often met with a smirk and a shake of a head.

One night, the pair was watching Gilda, one of Myka's favorites. Myka noticed that Helena had fallen asleep on Claudia's bed. She still considered it Claudia's even though it was currently occupied by another engineering student. Myka took the opportunity to study her companion, something she rarely got to do uninterrupted. Helena's pale skin and silky hair always evoked a small bit of jealousy in Myka, who still struggled to tame her curly locks every now and then. Most of the time though, Myka admired the seemingly effortless and graceful way Helena moved through life.

"No! Wolly!" Helena was clearly having a bad dream. Her breathing became quick and she started to shake. "Too hot! Wolly! It's too soon! NO!" Myka began to worry and wondered whether she should wake Helena or not. Before she came to a conscious decision she had moved to Helena's side. She placed her hand on her friend's shoulder gently shaking her. Helena jerked awake, her eyes wide and searching. She was clearly still lost in whatever nightmare had plagued her in sleep.

"Shhh, Helena. It's okay. You're okay. You were just dreaming. You are safe. You are at school. I'm here, I've got you." Myka kept speaking and running her hand up and down her friend's arm, trying to keep Helena calm.

All of a sudden the pieces seemed to click and Helena fully awoke to her surroundings. She turned to place her back on the wall while drawing her knees up and under her chin, wrapping her arms around her legs. "I'm sorry Myka. I usually don't wake up in such a panic. I suppose that nightmare was stronger than others." Myka could see the fear that still clouded Helena's normally sharp gaze. "I should probably leave you to get some sleep." Helena weakly offered while remaining unmoving on the bed.

"It's okay, you know. We all have nightmares from time to time. You can stay here if you want." Myka chewed her bottom lip unsure of how far to push. "Helena, do you...do you want to talk about it? Sometimes that helps me when I have a bad dream."

Helena turned her head and rested it on top of her knees so that she was looking at Myka. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath apparently weighing the options of continuing or not. Myka was a little surprised when she heard Helena's voice, "It was no ordinary nightmare I was having. It was more like reliving a memory. Obviously, not a pleasant one. Do you remember when you asked what brought me to this university?" Myka nodded, remembering how Helena had avoided answering the question.

"Well, I must confess that I came here because of an accident. I know I've spoken of some of my work at Oxford, but I don't know that I ever told you I worked closely with a William Wolcott. Wolly was a fellow tinkerer and we would spend hours devising new inventions. He was not unlike Claudia in that way." Helena's sad smile said more than her words could.

"We were working on a project that required precise timing when adding the different elements. I'm not sure what happened...if our calculations were off...if the timing was wrong. I've been over it a million times in my head. All I know is the temperature rose too quickly and when Wolly went to add the next element the mixture exploded. I realized too late and so my attempt to stop him was to no avail." Helena rushed the last sentence out before the tears started. She hid her face between her knees, but that did nothing to hide the sobbing that racked her body.

"Oh Helena...I'm so, so sorry." Myka felt the inadequacy of those words, but they were all she had.

"I lost him, Myka. I lost the best friend I had in the world because I had to keep pushing. I didn't see. I just didn't see it..."

Myka put her arm around Helena, pulling the other girl to her and let her cry, the tears soaking the sleeve of her shirt. Myka had to fight back tears herself because she felt Helena's pain in her heart as if it were her own. That's when she knew. That's when she realized that her feelings for Helena went beyond friendly. She didn't just want to stop Helena's crying, as though she were simply another one of her residents; Myka wanted to pull Helena to her and kiss the tears away, to hug Helena close and never let her go. She wanted Helena to be happy, but she wanted to be the _cause_ of that happiness. She wanted to bind the wounds and soothe away the hurt of the amazingly stunning woman who was currently breaking down in her arms.

_Great timing Bering. _Myka chastised herself and turned her attention back to Helena, whose sobs had turned into occasional whimpers. "You're staying here tonight, all right? You can stay here as many nights as you want. I give you explicit permission to cry or scream or wax poetic for as long as you need to. Helena, I'm grateful you shared that with me. I know it wasn't easy for you." Myka tucked a strand of inky black hair behind Helena's ear. "We'll get through this together, okay?"

"Thank you Myka." Helena sat up and wiped the tears from her face. "I always seem to be thanking you for listening to my outbursts," she said as she offered a small smile. "I think I will take you up on that offer, at least for tonight."

"You don't have to thank me. It's what friends do, right? I've cried on Pete's shoulder at least half a dozen times." Myka chuckled, sensing Helena's discomfort at being in such a vulnerable state. "Just try to get some more sleep. I'll be right over here." Myka decided to swap her pillows to the foot of her bed, so that she and Helena were basically sleeping head-to-head.

They lay awake in their beds for some time after that, their minds traveling two completely different tracks. Both roads led the women to the same conclusion-their lives were made better because of the other. Each fell asleep with the hope that time could in fact heal, and things did actually get better. The next morning the sun rose on the girls' clasped hands; even in sleep, they clung to each other.

* * *

I know, right? Poor Wolly! I don't know what the experiment was, hopefully the vagueness was not too distracting. Next chapter is happier, promise!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here it is! I'm not sure if the ending is rushed or not? I'm thinking I might need to tag on an epilogue? Anyway, I wanted to leave you with warm fuzzies before T-giving/Hannukah/Thursday. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: UofC-Boulder, I know nothing. Warehouse 13 so does not belong to me!

* * *

Myka had made up her mind to talk to Pete as soon as he came back to campus. It wasn't easy to track down the football star now that spring workouts were picking up. She finally caught up to him one morning as he emerged from the weight room.

"Hey Mykes! What brings you around to the world of college athletics?"

"I..I was hoping we could talk. If you're not too busy or anything?" Myka reached up to scratch the back of her neck, just for something to do with her hands.

"You know I gots time for my biff! That's Pete shorthand for BFF, bee tee dubs." Pete slung an arm over Myka's shoulder and started to lead her away from the gym, "So, my place or yours? You haven't been to the Pete Cave in foreverrrrr! I'm beginning to think you don't like it!"

"What's not to like Pete? The posters of babes on bikes? Or the ever present smell from your football equipment?" Myka slapped him across his middle. "But yeah, it's probably better if we go over to your building."

Myka worried her bottom lip all the way over, barely listening to Pete talk about the latest scandals from the football team. She had a hard time believing it at first, but she soon realized that any group of people is capable of gossip if they spend enough time together. She just wasn't sure about how to approach the subject. She knew Pete loved her, like she did him, but some conversations are easier to have than others. Once they reached his room, he sat in the recliner he had found on someone's curb and she started pacing.

"Hey hey hey, Mykes sit down! You're making me dizzy with all the back and forth!" He tossed her the football he had in his hands. "Here, take this. It might help to have something to hold."

"Thanks Pete." Myka let out the breath she had been holding in, "I have something to tell you and I don't know how to do it and I don't know what your reaction will be but I have to tell you because you're my best friend and if I don't tell you then how can I deal with the situation and-"

"Whoa! Calm down! Myka. This is clearly something that's important to you. That makes it important to me too. Don't look at me. No, turn your head. Thank you. Myka Ophelia Bering, I love you like a sister and I know how that feels because I have a sister, but you're my family too, okay? Nothing you tell me will _ever _change the way I think about you. Except maybe to make me think you're even more amazing than you are now. Whew, okay. You can turn back around now." Pete was greeted by a smiling best friend.

"Thanks Pete. You're not so bad yourself, you know." Myka tossed him the football. "Pete...(_breathe Bering)..._I like someone. And I don't know what to do about it. (_Just tell him) _I don't know if she likes me back. Don't freak out on me please!" Myka braced herself for the worst, so she was surprised to hear laughter.

"Finally! Myka, you and H.G. are like...double rainbow all the way!" Pete swiped his hands in front of him like they were windshield wipers or something.

"I never said who it was!"

"Oh come on! I have two working eyeballs! She clearly likes you! I wasn't sure how you felt about her, but it is all too clear now. Well done, Bering! Just be lucky you met her before I could work the Lattimer charm"

"Peeeeeete! So, what do I do? She has so much pain in her past and I don't know if I can help her or if she's even interested in being more than friends." Myka flopped back on Pete's bed, all the fight having fled her.

"Number One: she is most definitely interested in being more than friends." His eyebrow wiggle was lost on his friend who was currently staring at the ceiling. "Number B: she doesn't need you to fix her." He fell backwards next to Myka. "Listen. Did finding out about her past change your feelings for her?"

"Noooooooo. Quite the opposite actually. It was when I found out what happened that I realized I liked her...like that."

"Exactly. She just wants somebody to listen. You don't have to fix it or her. I know you'll want to because that's just who you are, but she's not asking that from you." Pete tossed the football up towards the ceiling. "You guys have some sort of connection. I don't know. I can sense it when I'm around you two. You're all warm and fuzzy."

Myka backhanded his shoulder. "Shut up. We are not warm and fuzzy. Besides, when did you get so insightful huh?"

"Ouch! Stop hitting me! I've always been like this, but maybe you couldn't hear it over the punching!"

"Thanks Pete."

"Anytime, partner. Now stop stalling and go get your lady!" Pete shoved her until she left his room, feeling lighter than when she had entered.

/

The week after Spring Break found the group picking up where they had left off. Claudia was adjusting to keeping a real class schedule, and her IT job kept her plenty busy. Myka was afraid Helena would isolate herself after talking about Wolcott. While she had spent a few more hours in the engineering lab, she still joined the group. In fact when not in the lab, Myka thought Helena was spending _more _time in the dorm. Maybe Pete was right, maybe she had just wanted somebody to listen. Myka thought it was time to take Pete's advice and "step up to 00 Agent level," whatever that meant. He was using his Sean Connery accent, so she assumed it had something to do with James Bond. She tried to explain that Ian Fleming led a crazier life than Bond, but Pete wouldn't let her finish her explanation.

Throughout the semester in their literature class, each student was responsible for bringing in an excerpt from an author and explain its global/transnational impact. Helena had already gone, choosing an English author that had covered the height of the British Empire. Myka had purposely signed up for after break because she figured that put her enough in the middle of the pack that nobody would really remember what she chose. She was kind of nervous because she had chosen a poet whose topics were a little more personal.

"Um...I chose Pablo Neruda, which was the pen name of Neftalí Ricardo Reyes Basoalto. He was born in Chile and held many political positions in the Communist government. Eventually, the politicians he supported were overturned and he became an exile. He won the 1971 Nobel Prize for Literature. I chose him because even though he faced many obstacles in his life and witnessed a lot of turmoil he still managed to write beautiful love poems and never lost hope. This is one of those poems:

Perhaps not to be is to be without your being,  
without your going, that cuts noon light  
like a blue flower, without your passing  
later through fog and stones,  
without the torch you lift in your hand  
that others may not see as golden,  
that perhaps no one believed blossomed  
the glowing origin of the rose,  
without, in the end, your being, your coming  
suddenly, inspiringly, to know my life,  
blaze of the rose-tree, wheat of the breeze:  
and it follows that I am, because you are:  
it follows from 'you are', that I am, and we:  
and, because of love, you will, I will,  
We will, come to be.

Myka hurried back to her seat as soon as she was done reading the poem. She had memorized the words, but she kept her eyes trained on the paper so as to avoid eye contact with _anybody. _The class discussed the international implications of a Communist artist being a worldwide symbol and what all that meant for politics and literature. Myka contributed where she could, but her thoughts were a million miles away. Actually, her thoughts were about three feet away at another desk.

After class, Myka took her time gathering her books and supplies until she and Helena were the only ones left. Helena hadn't said much during the class discussion and she still hadn't looked at Myka, even as they made their way out of the class building. They started the walk back to their dorm in silence.

_Well, you gave it a shot Bering. She's still the best friend you've made since Pete. _Just as she thought that, Helena slid her hand into Myka's and entwined their fingers. That was it. As simple and as difficult a thing as Helena taking Myka's hand in her own. For the last puzzle piece to lock into place. For two heartbeats to pick up their pace ever so slightly. And for two souls to rise and say, "Oh there you are. I've been waiting for you."


End file.
